Dan Reid Jr.
Dan Reid Jr. is the son of Dan and Linda Reid. He is the nephew of the Lone Ranger and father of Britt Reid, the Green Hornet. History Dan Reid Jr. was a baby traveling with his mother, Linda, from Virginia to be with his father, Dan Sr., a Ranger Captain in Texas. During the time they were traveling, Dan Sr. was killed in an ambush at Bryant's Gap. As their wagon train neared Fort Laramie, it was attacked by renegade indians. Linda was killed, but saved Dan by hiding him in a trunk. An old lady traveling with the party, known as Grandma Frisby, managed to sneak away with Dan in the chaos. Grandma Frisby eventually settled near the Canadian border, and took Dan as her own grandson. As Dan reached his early teens, the Lone Ranger was brought north in pursuit of an outlaw trying to cross the border to Canada. The excitement was too much for the old woman's weak heart. Before she died she revealed the story of Dan's past to the Lone Ranger. She gave the Ranger a locket she had found with Dan. In it were pictures of Dan Sr. and Linda, revealing the boy to be the Lone Ranger's long-lost nephew. Dan rode occasionally with the Lone Ranger and Tonto after that on his own horse named Victor, who was the son of Silver. Eventually the Lone Ranger sent his nephew back east to attend college. After college, Dan became a publisher and founded his own newspaper, The Daily Sentinel. By that time he had married and had a son, Britt, who eventually took over the newspaper himself and, initially unbeknownst to his father, adopted the secret identity of The Green Hornet, a masked crime-fighting vigilante, though to the public at large the Hornet was viewed as a criminal, which made it easier for Britt as the Hornet to infiltrate the criminal underworld. For years, Britt's dual identity remained unknown to Dan, who once asked Britt why he had never captured the Hornet; when Britt revealed to Dan that he himself was the Hornet, Dan was initially shocked and angered, but then when he recalled his younger days riding with his uncle, he admitted to Britt that not only was he proud of him, but also that he was more like his great uncle than he realized. Radio Several actors portrayed Dan on the radio show over its run, including Bob Martin, James Lipton and Dick Beales. Television Dan appeared in 14 episodes of the television series, played by Chuck Courtney. Dynamite Entertainment The Dynamite Entertainment comic book series has significantly altered this part of the Lone Ranger legend. In this series, Linda and Dan Jr. were living in Wyoming at the time of the ambush. Dan is a very young boy, but not an infant. After Julius Bartholomew is defeated by the Lone Ranger, Linda and Dan go to live with the Ranger and Tonto on the land near the silver mine. Category:Characters Category:Heroes